Running Ruffs
by RainzOfRage
Summary: The Puffs help mojo create a new PowerPuff, who runs the RowdyRuff boys out of town. The boys return after several years but bring some serious baggage with them to townsville.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm really excited about this story…**

**I'm still working up to the fluffiness so their won't be any in this first chapter. And there probably won't be any in the following chapters either.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rowdy Ruff boys or the Power Puff girls, or Townsville.**

**Chapter 1**

7 Years. That's how long it had been since the Rowdyruff boys left, and Townsville began to quiet down. After the defeat of the mighty trio, combined with the fall of Mojo Jojo, the other villains just gave up. The only villain left who could even stand a chance against the super powered girls was Him, and he had lost interest in defeating the puffs years ago. Now Townsville is quiet, and the Powerpuff girls are heroes for establishing that peace. They live in perpetual bliss, basking in the peace with the rest of the citizens now. Their only regret is how it all went down… 7 years ago…

The last time they saw each other they were 11 years old. For the first few years of life after their creation, the Boys were simply obnoxious, loud little prank pullers. But their habits began to change as time rolled on. They slowly lost interest in pelting the occasional pedestrian with water balloons or tricking them with fake spiders. About the age of 8, they escalated to causing random mayhem, fooling with as many citizens as possible. They stole purses, broke into any building they felt like, and defiled as much property as they could. No matter what they did, they always made sure it got on someone's nerves.

This life didn't suit them to well either, because as the thrill of mischief died so did their obnoxious habits. Citizens were ignoring them as they continued their endless pranking. Eventually the boys loathed the treatment they were given, they could never get used to the cold shoulder.

Their true insecurities as children began to show. They wanted to be known, and hated when anyone ignored them. Being refused the proper attention little boys need; loneliness became their greatest fears and pains.

The boys wanted to physically force recognition, and they began attacking the town much more frequently, so frequent in fact that the puffs could go days at a time before getting a break from the fighting. The Ruffs were forcing the city to know they were there, and acknowledge them. And the easiest way to force them was to attack the town as much as possible.

****Puffs POV**

The girls were hot on the boys trail, following them throughout the city streets. The boys were making sure every citizen could see them flying around the city. As they flew destruction followed them and the citizens were running for safety. There wasn't a single citizen in the town who could deny the boys recognition now.

The girls were trying to take them down with as little difficulty as possible. The boys flew with a very relaxed movement and giddily destroyed statues, street venders, and billboards among a wide variety of other things. To the citizens they took hats from the tops of their heads, stole candy from little children and lifted the skirts of women. They never failed to chuckle when they met screams of agitation from the civilians.

The girls were flying in a very tensed and irritated fashion. They were prepared to destroy the Ruffs the moment they caught up to them. Today was supposed to be a relaxing day with the professor after a long week of fighting evil, and the ruffs were ruining it… _again!_

"I can't believe this! We were supposed to be at home eating spaghetti with the professor and watching movies right now! The Professor took tonight off and even prepared all that dinner just to make us feel better!" No one was more upset than Blossom, who valued family time the most of their trio.

"I'm going to beat up Butch SO HARD when I catch up to him! He'll barely even speak after I pound his face in!" Buttercup was fuming the most though, looking forward to a nice dinner after they had left their lunch on the table because of a false alarm by the mayor. It wasn't even important enough to mention, but let's just say it did involve an overly sized pickle jar.

"And the Professor was going to read us stories when we went to bed too!" Bubbles was practically in tears, thinking about the sweet bedtime story they were going to read, and the soft soothing voice of the professor while he read to them.

Buttercup let out an indignant growl and cried "We still can Bubbles! We totally win every time; it can't be that hard to wipe the floor with them quickly tonight."

Blossom sighed and gave her a knowing glare "Buttercup their still our counterparts. And besides that they have proven to be even more elusive than we are. It's going to take patience, and careful movements to catch them. We're playing a very serious game of cat and mouse right now. And everyone knows that it doesn't matter who the cat is unless they can _catch_ the mouse." Buttercup rolled her eyes at the analogy, Blossom always took things like this too seriously.

"Oh come on Blossom! You're giving them way too much credit, their just obnoxious little boys with superpowers." Blossoms huffed and quipped back, "and were just cute little girls with superpowers. Face it Buttercup, their capable of matching us in every way."

Buttercup gave out an angry cry, "Graaah I hate them! I hate them! Why can't they just go away and let us be normal little girls!"

Blossoms eyes lit up and the gears in her mind started working at her epiphany. Her mind had hooked on Buttercups last statement, for the 'Ruffs to leave them alone'. "You know girls maybe were looking at this problem in the wrong light, instead of forcing them to stop maybe we should stop…"

"WHAT!" Both her sisters responded, incredulous at the notion.

Blossom shrugged innocently and explained her idea. "The Professor always told us that the best way to deal with a bully was just to ignore him. Maybe that's what we're doing wrong? Instead of ignoring them like the sad excuse for villains they are we come out to fight them every time, no matter how many times they come."

"But Blossom, if we don't stop them then who would? Even if they are just a bully, they do mean things to a person which isn't right!" Bubbles frowned.

Blossom gave an uneasy look, already realizing the hole in her plan "Well, I don't really know… How about we talk this over later girls? I really want to catch them and go home already."

Bubbles nodded. "And then we can read bed time stories!" Buttercup gave out a smirk, "Yeah so let's GET EM." Blossom and bubbles simultaneously agreed "Yea!"

The girls had a much more determined look on their face now, and they were ready to get into action.

****Brick's POV**

They were flying through the city, having a grand time. Butch was twitching and laughing hardily, Boomer was giggling like a girl, and Brick had a smirk on his face. Too bad Brick's smirk was completely fake; he was always good at hiding his emotions behind that smirk. Brick released a sigh and inwardly groaned. His brothers paid no attention, in fact they could never notice.

The two other Ruffs had grown apart from their leader recently. In fact all they really knew about Brick was that he was the leader and extremely bossy. At least, he was usually bossy when he was around the hideout. On normal days he would spend almost the entire day away from the house, and sometimes he wouldn't even come back for bed. When the two ruffs asked him where he was going his answer was always "I want to clear my head." That seemed to be all he ever wanted to do. Clear his mind and stop thinking. Sometimes Boomer and Butch would talk about how much they pity him for that, especially when his greatest strength was his ability to think better than them.

But even so, if you asked the two other Ruffs if their older brother cared about them they would reply he was crazy about them in a heartbeat. The Ruffs were always close, heck they were the only family each other had. The two Ruffs just assumed Brick was going through a tough time.

Brick was heaving out a sigh, normally a chase like this always cleared away his thoughts and just left him empty minded and blissful. But not right now, the chase was to boring. He needed this to spice up if he wanted to keep his mind out of the clouds.

Then Brick noticed his brother Boomer starting to giggle faster. He sounded like he was a little girl on a sugar high. His laughter became uncontrollable and he could barely keep his eyes open or fly straight. _Uh oh, Boomers getting too excited again._

At that point, Boomer spread his arms akimbo underneath him, and spread a volley of energy spheres below him. They dropped down and collided with the street, his laughter becoming hysterical as he quelled his desire for more destruction.

Boomer quickly stopped his destruction when Brick gave him a hard hit to the cranium. "Ooooowwww!" Boomer began whining and Brick gave a quick glance back to assess the damage. Boomer wasn't giving off energy for long but thanks to the velocity they were flying at he had covered a lot of ground during those few moments.

"Boomer! You just completely demolished 3 entire city blocks!" Brick reprimanded him. Boomer gave a very apologetic look, but Brick could tell he was only sorry for getting caught.

"Boomer do you remember what I was telling you two about before?" Butch rolled his eyes "Oh great, he's going to lecture us again."

"Bros, causing damage like that is just irresponsible. Imagine how much trouble it's going to take to fix that road? And it wouldn't have been difficult at all to just control ourselves and avoid damaging city property now would it? And on top of that, imagine the people who need to use that road to commute. Now they're going to have to spend extra time just to get a detour around it, the flow of traffic will get worse with the enclosed space as well. And what about people whose cars were on that street? They have to pay for bus transportation, which is much less time efficient, and-"

"And why should we care what those stupid people have to do?" _I wonder if the Puffs have the same problem with their eldest sibling._ Butch grimaced, feeling very empathetic for his counterpart.

Brick gave an annoyed glare back at his brother, Butch always wanted to challenge him. "Well, that's because…"

"Watch out!" Boomer interrupted their argument and pointed straight ahead where the green puff had diverged from her sisters and cut them off. She was standing at the middle of a fork in the road, and if the Ruffs didn't move then they were inevitably going to meet head on with her. That's when Brick gave the order "Alright split up. If we travel together we risk getting cornered from here on out."

"With pleasure bro" Butch smirked and flew together with his brothers. The three of them split up just before reaching Buttercup, Brick flew to the left, and Boomer flew to the right. Much to Brick's dismay, Butch flew straight at Buttercup like a torpedo instead of flying over her. They collided and smashed through the building at the end of the street together, being followed by loud smashing noises coming from inside the hole they created.

Brick sighed in annoyance and shook his head. He glanced behind him to see the all too familiar pink streak behind him trying desperately to gain on him. Brick rolled his eyes.

_This is getting way to repetitive, how does this always come down to counterpart against counterpart?_

Brick cursed when he realized that he was still thinking, and was fighting to keep his mind from wandering and focus on the chase. Needless to say, it was a fruitless hope. He began to wonder if there was anything he could do to excite this chase more without being forced to confront his annoying counterpart.

Brick smirked when he noticed the hateful and very frustrated glare on her face. He grinned realizing how he could at least annoy her even more. He altered his flight pattern, hovering inches away from the cars aligning the street and darting in-between parked cars. Blossom gasped and huffed when she realized how difficult he was going to make this.

Blossom dove down after him, exercising as much skill and precision as he was dancing between cars. Brick dodged to the right as she tried to freeze him along with a car he was flying near. He flew out of the jungle of cars and began scaling the side of one of Townsville's many building structures. As he was ascending he suddenly took a blow to the back he wasn't prepared for. He turned around with a shocked glance to see her eyes red and blazing following the red lasers she shot at him.

Brick's shocked face was replaced with a huge grin when he saw how utterly _furious_ she looked. Brick turned back around with a chuckle and continued along the building. Blossom was getting ready to fire a new volley of lasers at his back, until he planted his feet on the side of the building and used it as a backboard to suddenly dash away towards the building opposite of it.

Blossom gasped and was caught off guard at his flying maneuver; she skidded to a stop and quickly repeated his actions.

****Blossom's POV**

_Has Brick always known how to fly so well?_ She wasn't very certain but knew Brick was usually good for surprises.

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw him reach the opposite building and dart inside an opened apartment window. Her eyes widened in shock and prayed this was her chance to corner him.

She flew as fast as she could into the opened window and was hoping to catch a glimpse of his crimson streak. She wasn't able to see it, but she immediately _heard_ it as soon as she entered.

The moment she flew inside and stopped, her counterpart had flown straight back outside the window without her ever realizing he was sticking to the ceiling the whole time. She growled indignantly and dashed around as fast as she could. Without checking where she was going, she flew full force against the now closed window seal.

Blossom gasped incredulously as the glass broke at the sudden force and shattered with a loud crashing noise. She barely even felt the glass, but the crashing sound and unexpected closed window shocked her dreadfully. She caught sight of Brick's red streak in the distance. She was so focused on catching him, she never heard him close the window seal behind him.

Everyone always knew that Blossom was the least flexible of her sisters, and the easiest to irritate despite Buttercups reputation for being the violent one. And there was no one who could get on her nerves easier than Brick. It was like a gift, he just knew exactly what to do to get on her bad side.

Blossom gave out a loud, incredulous shriek of fury and shouted "_Brick Jojo!_ I HATE YOU!"

Brick laughed now happier than he had been that whole night. He was effectively reminded why he enjoyed 'playing' with his counterpart once again.

****Bubble's POV**

Bubbles was steadily trailing her blonde counterpart. In her mind she was diligently repeating her opponent's strengths and weaknesses just like Blossom had taught her to.

_Alright so this is Boomer Jojo. He's my counterpart and we share the same special ability. We are the 'energy experts' as my sisters dubbed us and that means we can manifest our physical energy into pure energy. When we run out of energy and are exhausted, we can't use our special abilities._

Bubbles gave a demonstration by forming an energy ball in her open palm and chucking it towards Boomer. He turned around in the air to fire an energy ball of his own in return. Our energies collided and exploded on contact. I flew through the smoke we created and puffed my cheeks in annoyance when I noticed him further ahead of me then he was a minute ago.

My attention was suddenly caught by a battle cry I could tell belonged to my sister. Buttercup and Butch were fighting on the top of one of the buildings I was flying towards, and I saw them in intense combat. Butch's fists were countered and dodge by Buttercup and she suddenly delivered an uppercut that sent him flying away. When he landed he immediately rocketed towards her at an incredible speed. Buttercup followed suit except rocketing upward at a vertical angle above Butch's head and left Butch hanging. Unable to stop his movements he collided into the side of another building. Suddenly she stopped and rocketed towards the area where he crashed and smoke piled around them as debris was flown around from their fist.

_That was the greens special ability. Me and Blossom call it rocket stepping. They have the ability to immediately fly at top speeds instead of building up speed like the rest of us do. Their ability doesn't let them fly faster at all, but in close quarters they can move from one side of the field to the other in half the time it would take any of us. Their ability is really useful for them; it lets them fight very offensively at all times._

Bubbles gasped and shook her head as she realized she was still in the middle of a chase. She set her eyes with new determination on Boomer. Then, she yelled out in frustration when she realized he was even further ahead of her then he was earlier.

Boomer heard her cries and turned around with a chuckle. He stuck his tongue out at her childishly and pulled the skin beneath his eye down. This angered Bubbles even more than before.

_Ok think Bubbles, he's stupid… That's something I can use against him. _Suddenly she became aware of how close they were to reaching the end of the road. A distance in front of her she noticed an office building standing in the direct path her and Boomer were flying in. The road curved to the left and right around the building but Boomer still hadn't turned around to notice. I smiled and was ready to end this.

****Boomers POV**

I was about to turn back around until I heard the most frustrated yell from her of all night. "That's It! were ending this RIGHT NOW!" She charged two energy balls in the open palms of her hands and flew at me with fury in her eyes. I grinned at the display and spread my arms akimbo and copied her idea. My energy balls were growing in rapid size and I was getting antsy to start a fight with her.

Before she got close enough for us to engage, I suddenly gasped out when my back collided with a concrete wall. I had successfully embedded myself into the wall and put a dent into it with my body.

I wasn't granted time to free myself when following my lack of concentration my energy spheres exploded in front of me. The blast was intense and hurt _a lot_, it was strong enough to blast me through the concrete wall and send me skidding along the floor.

When I stopped I groaned and brushed off the debris I collected around me. I looked around the room I had stopped in and noticed several tables and chairs. I rubbed my head where it collided with the floor and mentally slapped myself.

_Idiot watch where your flying next time!... wait a second wasn't I just doing som-_

My eyes grew wide and my mouth gaped open when I realized how close Bubbles had gotten. She still carried two super charged energy spheres in her palms and was thrusting them forward at me. I didn't even have enough time to finish standing up before I took both spheres head on.

The blast felt like I had been tackled by a running train and my body was launched like a ragdoll out of a cannon. I bolted through the air, charging through tables, walls, and the occasional chair as I cleared the remaining distance of the office building. Eventually I felt myself break through another concrete wall and was met by the cold air of the night as I fell towards the street.

My pain intensified when I created a small crater on impact with the ground, the sound reminded me of a bomb going off. I groaned in pain and sudden exhaustion. The area where Bubbles had hit me with those energy blasts was searing and the flesh was probably singed. I knew the chemical X in our bodies would heal the flesh with minimal burn damage, but until then it was going to hurt _a lot._

I heard the familiar sound of one of the 6 of us in flight and then it stopped not too far away from where I was laying. I could tell it was my counterpart, who released a very triumphant huff when she was satisfied that I would not get back up. She flew away to rejoin her sisters while I laid there in pain… in a hole… in the middle of the street… all alone.

_Not a fun day._

****Butch POV**

Buttercup and I were having a brawl on top of one of the skyscrapers of the city. At least, that's what I would like to call it. I was huffing and puffing in exhaustion while Buttercup looked like she was in the middle of a warm up. I absolutely hated how she did that, and I wondered what she did to stay in such better shape. Then it occurred to me, one of Brick's numerous lectures coming back to mind.

_Brick: Butch if you keep eating all that shit, it's going to make you _feel_ like shit._

_Butch: But Brick! How can anyone resist eating all this candy and fast food? Not to mention SODA!_

_Brick had put a disapproving frown on his face and walked away, while I continued pigging out on unhealthy food items._

I chuckled _Yeah, definitely not going off my diet anytime soon._

Suddenly I came back to reality when I felt a straight punch connect to my jaw. "Hey! Make a move already dam it!" Buttercup was obviously growing irritated with the pause he was taking in his thoughts. She was never very patient.

Butch growled in anger but immediately caught a second meaning to her shouts. He smirked and said "Yeah Right!, maybe I would make a move if you were prettier!" Buttercup jerked back with a gasp, and then her face went red with anger. "What did you just say!?" Butch only chuckled to her dismay.

_Yeah, her tomboy looks are still a touchy subject._

****Buttercup POV**

My vision turned red and my head began to ache. It felt like if I got any angrier I might actually explode. Suddenly I rocket stepped towards Butch and forced my knee into his gut as hard as I could. He bent over in pain and I'm sure I knocked the wind out of him. I noticed him choke up a little spit from the impact and I hoped it hurt.

Before Butch recovered, I put my hands together to make a fist and brought it down on his back. Butch was sent sprawling face first through several floors of the skyscraper. Instead of following him I flew towards the side of the building and stopped about halfway down. I wasn't sure how many floors Butch would break through.

I was positive this would make Blossom angry and earn me a lecture later but I was too furious to care. I smashed against the building and toppled the upper half of the building, and it fell off and crumbled onto the street in glorious destruction. Butch was buried in rubble and probably in a lot of pain. I still didn't feel satisfied though so I flew down and positioned myself close above the debris, waiting like a predator.

The moment his spiky hair popped out I rocket stepped toward him like a missile and smashed his back into the concrete. He made a small crater, while I pinned him to the ground with my knees. I lifted my fist up and began pounding away at his face and chest.

The crater was growing in girth as my fist created shockwaves and I pushed Butch body further into the ground. Right after left followed by another right and another left I continued to wail on the Ruff. Eventually my energy ran out and with it my fury.

I huffed and puffed and got off of the stupid looking Ruff. I couldn't stand how much I hated him, especially right now. I growled and spit on his face before leaving to find my sisters. Butch was in a lot of pain and while I flew off I noticed him limping from his crater to find his brothers.

_I hope he broke some bones._

I smirked at my cruelty and left him to wallow in his sad state.

**A/N: So how was it? If you liked this don't forget to review. Quick question I was just wondering about, if I was going to use the Power Punk girls in my story does any know who I am supposed to give credit to?**

**Also just out of curiosity, I was wondering if you readers could tell me in your opinion what genre of music the Reds would listen to?**

**Interesting dilemma I have… I've already written what I want to include in chapter 3 but I haven't written chapter 2 yet. Funny story right? Haha what is wrong with me xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Currently the story is still in the past. In about 2 more chapters we are going to have a time skip into the future.**

****Bricks Pov**

I was still smiling. I had trouble controlling it now, but whenever I got into the mood of the chase I'd always feel so alive. Maybe it was the way the wind glided through my locks of hair, billowing it in the wind behind me.

Or maybe it was the excitement that oozed out of my pours from the intense atmosphere. Maybe it could have been the way Blossom loathed and hated me with those hypnotic pink eyes. Or maybe I just craved the attention?

It was hard for him to admit, even in the recesses of his own mind, but he loved the attention Blossom gave him. The way she singled him out, pretended like he was the most evil thing in existence. She gave him her undivided attention and used every fiber of her being just to defeat him. Secretly, that made him more than happy, it left him ecstatic.

He shook his head with a scowl and tried to clear his mind. Suddenly in front of him he saw a blue and green streak turn the corner around a very tall building and start making their way down the street in his direction. He didn't even need to check to know if they were his brothers or the other two puffs. But when he did look he noticed Bubbles determined face and Buttercups cocky smirk. He could read their thoughts just looking at their faces.

_Aw shit, this is the hard part. By the looks of it, tonight seems to be the night they think they're going to detain me and my brothers and send us to the slammer._

****Third Person Pov**

Brick let the grin fall from his face and racked his brain to get ready for a confrontation. Fighting the girls head on would be stupid, but he needed to show them he was tough or else they wouldn't take him seriously in the future. Brick displayed his expert maneuvering and began flying in an extremely erratic and unpredictable manner. He was bouncing off the ground, and the sides of the buildings in rapid succession, and twisting his trajectory in the air to make his streak tangle around itself in a translucent knot of light.

His red streak almost gave off the appearance of running headfirst into a field of lasers, the illusion almost made the streaks appear as if they could be alive.

The girls were confused and trying to keep up. Blossom was still behind him and although her eyes never lost sight of him she was not attempting to follow his actions. His strategy was to clever and their was no way she could have kept up. She was getting ready for the moment he tried to make a move and run away just hoping her sisters would do the same.

Brick studied the other two Puffs and grinned when he got the reactions he desired. Well, they were exactly what Brick was hoping for and expected, but for Blossom they were shameful.

If they were not in the middle of a serious situation she would have immediately began a long winded lecture reprimanding them on how to act smart during battle simulations. Bubbles stopped flying and hovered in midair, perplexed and a little intimidated by his confusing pattern. She wasn't even trying to catch him, nor offer support for her siblings. She was acting like a dead weight in the middle of the air.

Buttercup however rushed forward with increased vigor and blindly swung her fist in the direction of every red streak near her. Needless to say her fist met nothing but air. Blossom palmed her forehead at her sister's obvious lack of tactic or wit.

Buttercup scowled and quickly swiveled around in a 180 degree spin and was ready to dash after him until she realized his red streak was nowhere to be seen. She gasped and did a double take in front of her to figure out he wasn't their either.

Brick couldn't help but chuckle at her confused and perplexed face. _Aw, she looks just like Butch when she acts stupid._

Buttercup heard his chuckle from above her, but the only thing she saw when she looked up was the sole of his shoe flying straight towards her in a flying dragon kick formation. She squeaked in surprise and covered her face with her arms to brace for the inevitable pain.

Instead it was Brick who let out the pained gasp when Blossom had finally caught up with Brick and delivered a strong right to his jaw. The sudden attack sent him spiraling and she prayed it left a bruise. Blossom smirked proudly at her handiwork. The single strike did wonders to relieve some of the pent up frustration she was accumulating for her counterpart over the night. But just one punch wasn't even close to releasing all her aggravation.

Brick held his cheek and used the inertia from the attack to propel himself into flight once again. He continued along his original path and bubbles squeaked when he passed by her. Buttercup had recovered at this point and was the first to return to the chase. Blossom was second and angrily tugged their blonde sister along with her when she continued to stare in a perplexed daze at nothing ahead of her.

****Blossom POV**

I wasn't very surprised because I had grown to expect the unexpected from Brick. But as I watched the precision and well-timed movements he made, I couldn't help but notice how easily he flowed around them.

The intersecting red streaks of light looked mildly confusing but Blossom wasn't fooled. She did however notice that he must have practiced _a lot_ to perfect this. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt a mild amount of admiration for the tactics he was using. Ones she had never thought of before. No one but Brick could imagine using something as trivial as the constant light they exhorted during flight to one's advantage.

Blossom of course, took his new technique as a challenge. There was absolutely no way she would allow Brick to show her up.

I was still scolding Bubbles and her lower lip began to quiver at my tone. I loved Bubbles, but sometimes I couldn't stand the way she cried so often. I huffed a sigh and returned my attention to Brick.

I analyzed the street paths he was taking and the direction he was looking at, and quickly deduced he was hoping to fly in the direction Bubbles had just come from. Presumably where she left her brother lying in a bloody mess.

"Bubbles do you remember where exactly you left Boomer?" She nodded eagerly and Blossom smirked. "Good, take whatever shortcuts you can to get their before Brick does. Then be ready for him and we will trap him like a rat in a birds nest."

Bubbles uneasily looked over at Blossom, her excitement was getting the better of her. _Oh Blossom, you get way to into these little games._

Bubbles quickly left and the remaining trio continued there endless game of chasing and running.

****Buttercup Pov**

I was becoming positively livid. I was hot on Brick's trail, but he was impossible to catch. Occasionally when I thought I was close enough to get a clear shot with my eye lasers, he would divert his course.

Several times Brick would trick her as she sped in the wrong direction, her rocket steps did not let her count for error. Brick was using this against her, making precision turns that at the speeds she rocketed at she was unable to perform.

Buttercup was practically seething watching him elude her grasp, he wasn't even flying at the same speed as her half of the time but the way he turned so swiftly and evasively made it impossible to catch up.

Brick looked back at her and she expected some form of retaliation at this point. Buttercup normally never left the head to head struggle with Butch long enough to encounter Brick. Brick seemed to be reading her like an open book, and she was getting furious. But instead of setting a trap for her to fly straight ahead into, he smirked at her. He chuckled and smirked at her as if saying "Your making this too easy."

Normally Buttercup thought Butch was the only person who could make her that angry. She was dead wrong as she chased Brick endlessly through the night air. The night was dragging on further and it was becoming even chillier. Buttercup didn't even notice as her cheeks burned red with frustration, guarding her from the chilly air.

Brick eventually came to an intersection where he darted right and slowed down his pace to perform a quick maneuver. Buttercup smirked, thinking this was her chance.

When she reached the turn she stopped in her tracts and rocketed towards the right path, knowing she would travel at a faster speed then Brick. She was sure that her boost in speed would have been enough to catch up with Brick, but just as she thought she was going to grab him she realized she had already passed him. Brick was already flying in the _opposite direction._

Buttercup stopped and Rocket stepped again in a 180 motion. Moments later, she realized Brick was even further ahead of her then he previously was, and that made her furious.

That had been possibly the 5th time he had tricked her with similar stunts throughout the night. Shortly after though the worst part happened.

Before she could clear the intersection and resume the chase she caught site of a pink streak cross by in front of her. As the eldest sibling passed the younger, she gave Buttercup a look of exasperation that said "did you seriously just do that?" Blossom, who was behind Buttercup, had passed her up now. Buttercup was stunned and then remembered a conversation that they had a few days earlier.

_Buttercup: You know Blossom, I really think we should switch. They were currently in pursuit of the Rowdy Ruff Boys and hot on their trails._

_Blossom scoffed, "Buttercup no offense but I don't trust you to fight Brick."_

_Buttercups eyes grew to the size of saucers "WHAT!"_

_Blossom rolled her eyes, "you heard me. I know the way you fight, there's no way you could match Brick. In fact, I'm not even sure if you could match up with Boomer to be honest." Blossom gave a disdainful look and then turned to Buttercup with a sympathetic and belittling smile. "Why don't you just leave the hard stuff to me, the capable one, and continue beating the snot out of that meat head Butch."_

Buttercup was more furious then she had been at any other point that night. Nothing made her angrier then Blossom proving her wrong. Buttercup had let Brick get the upper hand, and she was being forced to let Blossom take care of it. Buttercup was growing livid, just thinking about how Blossom was going to do something for her because she couldn't do it, and their was nothing she could do to change that.

****Butch Pov**

I had finally found Boomer; thankfully he wasn't that far away from me. He was lying motionless in a deep crater, and I flopped on the ground in the same crater when I finally got to it. I was exhausted and had limped for 2 miles before getting here. All I could do was feel my muscles protest in agony and pray for sweet relief after the amount of energy I used just to limp over here.

So here I was just catching my breath inside this dumb crater. Boomer didn't move at all except for the rising and fall of his chest as he rested.

After what feels like hours I finally see something happen. I catch Brick flying towards us with two Puffs behind him, the blue one had been hiding somewhere above us for a few minutes now. When I used my super hearing I could hear her teeth chatter in the cold from some unseen place. Her sister must have gave her orders to rendezvous here ahead of them, although I doubt Bubbles could be capable of a sneak attack taking down Brick. Then again…

I moved my gaze over to my blonde brother only a few feet away from me. His chest was burned and his shirt ripped to shreds. He looked like he was mauled by a demon. I grimaced and shivered thinking about how she could have dealt so much damage to my poor brother.

I returned my attention to the fight.

Brick is dodging their attacks left and right while snaking his way towards us. It seemed like he was effortlessly avoiding Buttercups grips, but Blossom was always slowing him down just enough for her to get close. Without her I don't think my counterpart would have kept up.

That made me frown because if she could beat me, I would have hoped she stood a chance against Brick.

I couldn't help but notice the most amount of damage he had was some burnt clothing on his back and what looked like a swelling cheek. I felt furious realizing how he was acting even more pansy then the blues. He was running away from the Puffs, and the amount of damage he was taking was proof of that.

Then I looked over to his counterpart, and my anger skyrocketed in an instant when I noticed she was in perfect condition still.

_What were they doing, playing PATTY CAKE!?_

Suddenly when he had snaked close to us he was caught off guard. I couldn't tell for sure, but from where I was sitting it seemed like he was traveling slower because at that moment Buttercup and Blossom finally caught up to him.

They both gave him a push towards their blue sister, and he gasped out in what I assumed was fake surprise.

Bubbles suddenly came out of nowhere and charged him with two energy balls above her head. Brick feigned surprise, and I could have sworn I caught Brick smirking. I noticed him swivel in the air just before bubbles impacted him so his trajectory landed in the crater me and Boomer were in. Boomer gave out a groan at the sudden shock he felt but besides that didn't budge.

_He must be in a lot of pain._

The dust was collected around us and I saw Brick sitting next to us, the sleeves of his sweatshirt were burned and his forearms crispy, but besides that he looked fine from the collision.

Brick took this chance to be the cocky bastard he was. "So guys, did you have fun with our little play date?" I looked over at him incredulously and he had the most annoying smirk on his face.

If I could, I would have gotten up and punched his face in. That comment just made me even angrier, and by the way his smirk turned into a toothy grin I'm sure he noticed. Boomer groaned again from the other side of Brick and caught both of our attentions.

Boomer called out in a whiny voice "Briiiick. I don't like playing with the girls, it's not very fun. Can we do something else tomorrow?"

Brick chuckled and patted his blonde brother on the head. He was always complaining about something, but this was the majority of his complaints. Most of the time his whining centered around the fights they had with the Puffs, especially when they followed the same routine. Boomer usually was left exhausted and beat up, same as Butch.

Butch never said it out loud because he liked thinking he was the toughest one, but he agreed with Boomer. Fighting the Puffs just wasn't fun. Don't get Butch wrong, he loved the mayhem and exercising his powers was a thrill like none other. But what he would rather do is just play some sports with Boomer and Brick. Throwing a boulder back and forth or making some baskets into the volcano… that was the life.

"Don't worry guys, were going home now." I looked over at Brick like he had grown a third head. All three girls were on top of us, our only protection being the pillar of dust shielding us from their view.

There was no way we could just get up and call a time out while we ran away. Boomer and I are both down for the count and all three of them are ready for action. This was a horrible situation and Brick was taking it so nonchalantly.

Suddenly the dust was being picked up and torn away from us as if being caught in a tornado. I looked up and realized it _was_ being sucked up by a blue tornado, Bubbles was spinning so rapidly the air around her was becoming visible. I started searching for my counterpart and when I found her my eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

Buttercup was lugging a large automobile above her head. No, not something manageable like a jeep. She was handling a full sized bus over her head and chucking it at them furiously. I saw fire in her eyes and knew she was out for blood. I paled as I looked forward, the bus was big enough to cover the entire crater and at the velocity it was traveling at it looked ready to flatten us into pancakes.

I was too tired and could not muster up the energy avoid the hunk of metal and Boomer was not going anywhere either. I looked over at Brick and prayed to see him moving Boomer and me away. Instead I was greeted with him stupidly placing two fingers over one eye and shutting it tight. If I wasn't so afraid I would strangle him for not doing anything. He wasn't even moving, and it didn't look like he cared. I was having a panic attack just watching him.

_We're going to be pounded into mush!_

Suddenly Brick acted and shot a high intensity laser that he channeled through his uncovered eye, my eyes bulged at the sight.

The beam wasn't like any of the normal lasers my brothers or our counterparts fired. It looked like Brick had put a lot of power into it somehow, charging all his energy through a single eye. It was still in his signature shade of red, but it looked like it was made of magma instead of energy, I realized he was secretly imbuing part of his flame attribute into the laser, enhancing its power. The laser hit the bus with a lot of force and it burst into chunks of metal and burning leather. The girls eyes widened considerably but before anyone could act he aimed a second laser that smacked straight into Buttercups shoulder.

My counterpart cried out in pain and I could see blood mixing with intense burns as she lost her balance in the air. Her sisters cried out in concern and flew over to her. I was too surprised by Brick's new display to say anything.

**Brick Pov**

I grinned when I successfully distracted them. I could make out blood mixing with intense burns as she lost her balance and fell back. Her sisters cried out in concern for her and flew over to aid their hurt sibling. I felt mildly concerned for the Puff, but shook it off quickly. We all knew the chemical X would heal her wounds, probably in a week tops.

I took the opportunity I had created and scooped my brothers over my shoulder before taking off in the opposite direction. I heard my counterpart release a gasp when she realized they were letting us get away. We were going to make it out free and without any resistance, save one final cry of frustration. "BRIIICK!" Blossom called my name for the last time that night, while simultaneously blasting the highest intensity eye laser she could muster in our direction. Needless to say it missed by a mile and chased ahead in our direction as we left.

_Jeez Blossom seriously has a stick up her ass doesn't she?_ Brick grinned at the thought and released a chuckle into the cool night air as the Ruffs made their escape under the cover of darkness.

****Bubble's Pov**

"They got away! AGAIN!" Buttercup was fuming over another unsuccessful and exhausting night of chasing Ruffs.

Blossom didn't seem to be any happier, her pretty pink eyes were glued into a steady glare directed at every portion of the room she glanced at. Her glare seemed to transform her pretty eyes into sharp pools of intense fire. Blossom was definitely upset, and that unfortunately meant she was much more likely to argue with Buttercup.

Buttercup swiftly turned around and pointed her arm in their sisters direction. Her elbow was bent and her shoulder down, being restricted by the large bandage that surrounded the burn she was given on her shoulder. "Maybe if you weren't such a pansy and actually finished Brick off instead of helping me, he wouldn't have got away!"

Blossoms eyes grew wide with shock before narrowing dangerously. "Are you _suggesting_ I was acting foolish by checking on my sister after she got hit by an unforeseen and possibly lethal attack by Brick. Who I might remind you is one of our trickiest, deadliest and most unreadable enemies."

At this point Buttercup faltered but didn't want to give her the satisfaction. "No matter what kind of attack it was, I would have been fine! I'm not as weak as you and Bubbles are so don't expect the same things to affect me."

Blossom started growling and grinding her teeth, she was opening her mouth to start a new round of arguments that would ultimately lead to a fight. "STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Buttercup and Blossom stopped their fighting for a moment to look at me incredulously, most likely forgetting I had been present through the entire exchange. "Why are you guys even fighting about this right now? We should be glad Buttercup wasn't seriously injured tonight and the boys were pounded into fruitcake! How can you two be so hostile?"

Buttercup and Blossom didn't fail to notice the glassy look on Bubbles cerulean eyes, and there surprised looks turned guilty and sheepish. After a few moments Blossom sighed, "your right Bubbles. I'm sorry Buttercup, that wasn't right of me to offend you like that."

Buttercup sighed and rolled her eyes as well, "Nah I shouldn't have questioned your actions leader girl. I mean you were seriously looking out for my best interest, how can I be upset over that?"

The three Puffs grinned, remembering once again they were all family. Being family means you are prone to start fights with each other regularly, but you can always count on making a happy reconnection and apologies to follow. Family never hurts each other for long, and they always forgive.

"So girls," Blossom started looking serious again. "I was just thinking and for strategic purposes I believe we should exchange our gathered information on each insufferable counterpart of ours and regroup our tactics for maximizing strategic output in future encounters." A varied amount of hand gestures accompanied her speech, as she paced around the room like a general in the tactician tent.

Bubbles and Buttercup blinked, then glanced at each other. They sighed heavily, knowing how Blossom became when she was getting way to into her leadership roles.

"So I am going to start a chart of each boys strength and weakness and preferred fighting style so we can better match ourselves accordingly in the future."

Buttercups eyes widened and she smirked, "Blossom, you don't have to act so pompous right now. I get what your really trying to do, you just want one of us," she gestured to herself and Bubbles, "to fill in for you so you can get away from Brick."

Blossom hung her mouth agape and her cheeks reddened, she felt caught in the headlights and couldn't deny it. Buttercup chuckled and Bubbles giggled.

"Okay Blossom! We can do that easy, why don't we just skip all the boring stuff and you just go ahead and explain what you know about your counterpart alright?" Bubbles smiled cheerfully, she was always prepared to do whatever it took to make their siblings happy.

Blossom returned her smile, "well alright. Brick is easily the most prideful of the trio," Buttercup snickered and mumbled about counterparts acting alike. Blossom gave her a glare and continued "he is also the most coolheaded. In a fight, he rarely acts on impulse and plans out almost all of his strategies before engaging. This ability lets him read opponents with much more ease. Brick is also the most unpredictable, and seems to always be pushing the limits with his abilities. As you noticed, he displayed two never before seen moves tonight."

Buttercup and Bubbles were nodding, not sure of what to make of the praise (could you call it praise?) Blossom was giving her counterpart. "Besides that he is the most experienced flyer of their trio and possibly ours. He displays coordination and practiced perfection while he executes aerial maneuvers." Blossoms expression was very serious, almost as if she was talking about the plague.

Buttercup and Bubbles were waiting for their sister to continue, but after a minute they realized she wasn't going to. Buttercups eyes grew wide and she shouted incredulously "That's _it!?_ What about attack patterns? Fighting style? Anything else?"

Blossom scratched the back of her head sheepishly "Well, when I think about it I don't know anything else besides that. In a normal fight, he spends most of his time running around in circles and just pissing me off." Her expression grew thoughtful and she placed her fingerless hand on her chin "maybe he is too intimidated by my vantage over him? I mean I do have ice powers while he doesn't seem to have any special powers at all, and I'm so brilliant and capable…"

Buttercup was about to respond how utterly worthless that little information she gave them was. But suddenly her face contorted into confusion. "Wait, that can't be right. He's your counterpart so he should have powers like you right? I mean Bubbles and mine counterpart share the exact same special abilities as us…"

The three girls grew thoughtful, realizing they had never seen Brick's power, or even knew if it existed…

**Ruff POV**

Brick forcefully kicks their front door open. He didn't damage anything, because the door was missing a lock for quite some time, and they had cleverly placed padding on the back side of the door to avoid damage when it smacked the wall. Needless to say the door was slammed open quite often.

Brick unceremoniously dropped Butch onto the living room couch and Boomer was more gently placed into a recliner. Boomer had passed out a while ago but Butch was wide awake and furious. Butch let out a hissing noise when he roughly made contact with the sofa. "Brick…"

Brick was turning around to stalk into his room for the night before Butch caught his attention. "Yeah?"

Butch sat up to give his brother a hard glare, his forest eyes seemed to illuminate with spite. "Why didn't you fight them? I saw what happened; you were running away and letting them push you around without a fight. How can you call yourself a Ruff when you let our enemies go like that?" Butch was hissing and lacing venom and spite with every mouthful he uttered.

Brick glared back but with a much more calm composure. The glare looked almost forced and his facial expressions relaxed, his normally haunting carmine eyes were a mesmerizing pool of wine red. "I was minimalizing damage while having some _fun,_ not like your kind of irresponsible and destructive fun."

"Bullshit!" Butch growled out. Butch was feeling sleepier with each passing moment and the fire lit inside the pit of his stomach was flickering out. He wasn't prepared to pry Brick for an answer, so he moved on to another subject. "How come we never seen you do that stuff you did back there before? I mean what was that with the laser thing?"

Brick sighed exasperated, "it was just a little something I practiced not too long ago. I was thinking about how to use my element powers effectively to enhance my abilities and that was one of the fruits of my training." Brick spoke with detached supremacy and apathy. If Butch was bothering him he wasn't going to show it, he refused to even hint at what emotions were under that façade just like a parental figure humored their child.

Butch chortled, "you mean the powers you've been keeping secret? I'm surprised; I always thought you were too chicken to ever use that fire of yours." Butch snickered hoping to have pinched a nerve on what he knew was a touchy subject.

Brick stiffened slightly, but besides that the comment did not affect him. Brick grunted disdainfully and responded "look if I feel like hiding my special abilities I can OK?"

Butch eyes widened and yelled back "Brick! They think your weak!, they think _we're weak!_ You can't fight back because you don't have any special powers; you make us look like chumps!" Butch was seething in his uncomfortable position on the couch.

Brick growled out and clenched his fist in anger, he turned around and brushed Butch off without another word. He was reaching for the doorknob when Butch called out one more time.

"You know Brick, the puffs don't know but me and Boomer do. You are the strongest of all three of us, if you lead us like a _real_ leader we could take this town." A dangerous glint was present in Butch eyes. He looked reminiscent of their denounced father, HIM. The scariest part was Brick was thinking he started sounding like HIM to. "With your powers we could do it all Brick… We could burn this entire city to ashes in just a single night. It would be easy, and imagine how much _fun_ we could all have." Butch was grinning like a sadistic animal, and Brick was wondering for the thousandth time.

_Butch, where did I go wrong? How much influence did HIM really have over all of us…_

Brick didn't respond. There was no sign of him even registering what Butch said except for the clouded over look that spread across his face. He didn't move but Butch had certainly struck a chord somewhere inside Brick's core. A few moments felt like hours before Brick finally left the house and softly slid the door closed. Butch huffed and let sleep take him over…

_I wish, more than anything, I could know what's happening to you Brick…_

**A/N So how was that? Sorry if you don't like the way Brick and Blossom are talking… I wanted to try my best to make them sound sophisticated and stuff.**


End file.
